With the advent of mobile device-based payments and new online fraud patterns, authentication of an identity of a user participating in an electronic transaction over the Internet has become more challenging. Forms of identity authentication include security questions and biometric identifiers (e.g., fingerprints). The security of identify authentication is vulnerable because attackers capture and log wireless network traffic that includes transmissions of security questions, answers to security questions, biometric identifiers and requests for particular biometric identifiers. After being unlawfully captured or captured without permission from the parties to the transaction, information needed to authenticate an identity is used to perform fraudulent transactions.